


Von Frauen, Unglücken und Gurken sind die kleinsten die besten!*

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [20]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unverhoffte Begegnungen und Wortscharmützel. Der Prompt sagt genug über alles Weitere aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Frauen, Unglücken und Gurken sind die kleinsten die besten!*

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: Den Eltern vorgestellt werden / Die Eltern treffen

Von Frauen, Unglücken und Gurken sind die kleinsten immer die besten *  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Münster so ein nettes Städtchen ist“, plauderte eine ältere Frau und ließ ihren Blick suchend über die Tische des gut besuchten Straßencafés gleiten. 

„Bist Du sicher, dass wir hier noch einen Platz bekommen?“, fragte eine deutlich Jüngere, die eindeutig ihre Tochter war, gleich darauf zweifelnd. 

„Natürlich. Sie hat es uns als das Beste hier empfohlen und das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen“, entschied die Mutter resolut. 

Das Café war an diesem ersten wirklich warmen Frühlingstag tatsächlich fast völlig besetzt. Nur an einem Tisch, an dem ein einzelner, gut gekleideter Mann mittleren Alters saß, waren noch Stühle frei. 

Die Ältere steuerte ohne Umschweife auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an.   
„Entschuldigen Sie… dürfen wir uns an Ihren Tisch setzen?“

Boerne hob den Blick von der medizinischen Fachzeitschrift, in der er müßig geblättert hatte und schaute die beiden Frauen an. Mit einem höflichen Lächeln deutete er auf die Stühle.   
„Natürlich. Nehmen Sie doch Platz.“

Die Frauen setzten sich und die jüngere streifte die Abbildungen auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite mit einem neugierigen Blick. „Sie sind Arzt?“, erkundigte sie sich. 

„Professor der Rechtsmedizin“, gab Boerne zurück. Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er nicht wirklich an einem Gespräch interessiert war.   
Das schien sie aber nicht zu stören. „Rechtsmediziner? Wie interessant. Meine Schwester hat den gleichen Beruf.“ 

Nun horchte Boerne doch auf. „Tatsächlich?“

„Ja. Sie liebt ihren Beruf aber ich könnte mir das nicht vorstellen. Ist es nicht merkwürdig an Toten herumzuschneiden?“

„Warum sollte das merkwürdiger sein, als an lebenden Körpern die Messer zu wetzen? Immerhin trägt es dazu bei, unnatürliche Tode zu entlarven und den oder die Täter zu finden.“

Die junge Frau nickte. „So ähnlich hat mir meine Schwester das auch mal erklärt, aber ich kann es trotzdem nicht nachvollziehen. So ein lebloser Körper… womöglich noch halb verwest…“ Sie schauderte, schaute Boerne aber weiterhin neugierig an. 

Boerne bekam nicht oft Gelegenheit mit Laien über sein liebstes Thema zu sprechen. Die meisten zogen sich schnell angeekelt zurück, wenn sie von seinem Beruf erfuhren. Nicht so diese beiden. Er klappte die Zeitschrift zu, räusperte sich und fort fuhr: „Im Gegenteil. Es ist faszinierend. Die Toten können ganze Geschichten erzählen und es ist jedes Mal ein spannender Prozess, der oft genug mit der Feststellung der Identität beginnt. Die Methoden sind zudem sehr vielschichtig und abwechslungsreich, so dass es nie eintönig wird.“

„Aber es sind doch letztendlich stets die gleichen Untersuchungen. Gewebeproben, Blutproben, Fasern… Wie kann es da Abwechslung geben? Zudem die absolute Genauigkeit, mit der das gemachte werden muss. Ist das nicht anstrengend?“ Auch die ältere Frau hörte interessiert zu und ihre Frage bewies, dass sie sich durchaus bereits mit der Thematik beschäftigt hatte. 

Boerne fuhr animiert fort. „Ein Beruf… oder besser eine Berufung… kann nie langweilig oder anstrengend werden. In meinem Fall kann ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sich hier Perfektion mit Profession zu einer harmonischen Symbiose zusammengefunden haben. Es ist eine befriedigende Erfahrung, den Kommissaren die notwendigen Daten zu liefern, damit diese ihrerseits ihren Aufgaben nachkommen können. Die rechtsmedizinischen Untersuchungen sind eminent wichtig um Fakten über den Tatort, den Todeszeitpunkt, oder den Täter herauszufinden, müssen Sie wissen. Sie liefern oft genug die einzigen Hinweise auf den Tathergang oder den Mörder oder können falsche Aussagen widerlegen.“ 

„Sie müssen also herausfinden, warum ein Mensch gestorben ist?“

Boerne schmunzelte. „Ich kläre das Wie, die Todesursache, und mache Angaben zum Zeitpunkt des Todes. Das Warum, also das Motiv, klärt die Mordkommission.“

Die ältere Frau verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte kurz. „Sie sind ganz schön spitzfindig, wissen Sie das?“

Nun lächelte Boerne. Ihre direkte Art gefiel ihm. „In meinem Beruf ist das zwingend notwendig. Jede Kleinigkeit ist wichtig und winzige Details genügen manchmal, um den Täter zu überführen.“

Die jüngere Frau schmunzelte. „So wie Sie das sagen, ist das wirklich der richtige Beruf für meine Schwester.“ Es klang amüsiert und liebevoll, aber auch ein wenig ironisch.   
Boerne konnte die Bemerkung nicht einordnen, doch der Kellner kam und so brauchte er nicht zu antworten. 

Die beiden Frauen bestellten sich Kaffee und verwickelten ihn danach in eine angeregte Diskussion über Münster. Er war sich sicher, die beiden nicht zu kennen und trotzdem war etwas in ihren Gesichtern, dass ihm vage vertraut erschien. Sie erzählten ihm, dass sie nur zu Besuch in der Stadt weilten und heute erst angekommen waren. Später am Tag wollten sie sich mit der anderen Tochter zum Essen treffen. Sie Zeit bis dahin hatten sie mit einem ausgiebigen Stadtbummel verbracht.

Schließlich warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und trank den letzten Rest seines kalt gewordenen Kaffees aus. Mit einem „Ich bedauere, doch ich muss mich nun von Ihnen verabschieden. Die Arbeit ruft“, erhob er sich. 

Die Frauen schauten bedauernd zu ihm auf und er registrierte eher beiläufig den anerkennenden Blick der älteren Frau, als sie ihn musterte.   
Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass er es bemerkt hatte, sondern lächelte ihn freundlich an.   
„Schade, dass Sie schon gehen müssen“, sagte sie. „Können Sie uns nicht noch einen Tipp geben, wo wir die nächsten zwei Stunden verbringen könnten? Wir sind noch immer viel zu früh dran für unsere Verabredung.“

Boerne zögerte. Er kannte Münster zwar wie seine Westentasche, doch was konnte er den beiden Frauen empfehlen?   
„Waren Sie schon am Aasee? Dort gibt es einige schöne Stellen“, schlug er vor.

„Gute Idee“, ging die Jüngere auf seinen Vorschlag ein. „Und wie kommen wir da hin?“

Er beschrieb ihnen den Weg und verabschiedete sich dann. Sich von dem Café entfernend grübelte er kurz, an wen ihn die beiden Frauen erinnerten. Beide waren durchschnittlich groß, sehr attraktiv und eindeutig echte Blondinen. Dazu die freundliche, offene und direkte Art. Er wusste, er kannte jemand, der ihnen sehr ähnlich war... Mit den Gedanken war er aber bald wieder bei der Obduktion, die er nach der Mittagspause bearbeiten wollte. Ein Schusswechsel mit Todesfolge, wobei nicht klar war, wer genau geschossen hatte. Der interessante Fall lenkte ihn so ab, dass er die beiden Frauen schnell wieder vergaß.   
~~

Silke stand neben Boerne am Obduktionstisch und beobachtete, wie er vorsichtig noch einmal den Schusskanal sondierte. Sie würden hier bald fertig sein, dann war nur noch der Bericht zu tippen – was er übernehmen würde – und der Obduktionsraum wieder aufzuräumen – was ihr heute einer der Helfer abnehmen würde. Das bedeutete einen früheren Feierabend als sonst.   
Sie freute sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf, da sie heute noch etwas vorhatte.

„So, das war’s.“ Boerne richtete sich auf und dehnte die Schultern nach hinten. Silke glaubte es knacken zu hören. „Sie sollten sich mal eine andere Haltung angewöhnen, Chef. So wie sich das eben klang, machen Ihre Bandscheiben das nicht mehr lange mit.“

„Papperlapapp. Das ist nun mal ein Problem großer Menschen, wovon Sie ja keine Ahnung haben können. Ihre geringe Körpergröße ist wirklich ein Vorteil, den Sie da haben. Diese Leiche hier zum Beispiel. Der hatte mit seinen 1,97 m auch die gleichen Probleme. Sie können ja die Röntgenbilder anschauen, wenn Sie mir nicht…“, dozierte er, als ihn eine fremde Stimme unterbrach.

„Hallo? Große, bist du hier?“

Boerne stockte und schaute Silke verwundert an, als diese breit zu Lächeln begann. „Meine Schwester“, erklärte sie, bevor sie zur Tür des Obduktionsraumes ging und den Kopf hinausstreckte. 

„Ulrike! Hier bin ich.“ Sie winkte ihrer Schwester, die eben durch die Schiebetür trat und ging ihr einige Schritte entgegen.  
„Vorsicht!“, warnte sie, als die andere sie erreicht hatte und sie umarmen wollte. „Ich hab‘ sterile Kleidung an. Wir sind noch bei einer Obduktion.“

„Oh! Kann ich zugucken?“ 

Silke lachte. „Du? Seit wann interessierst du dich für meinen Beruf?“

„Seit wir heute Mittag im Café einen sehr netten und beindruckenden Professor kennen gelernt haben, der uns einiges darüber erzählt hat“, erklärte ihre Mutter, die ebenfalls näherkam. „Ich würde auch gerne zusehen.“

Boerne, der sich nicht weiter um das im Gang vor dem Obduktionsraum stattfindende Gespräch der Frauen kümmerte, hatte an der Unterseite des Oberarms des Toten noch eine Hautabschürfung gesehen. „Alberich!“, sagte er und betrachtete den kleinen Kratzer genauer. „Bringen Sie mir mal einen Abstrich.“

„Sofort, Chef“, rief sie über die Schulter und nickte den beiden zu. „Kommt rein, aber geht nicht zu nahe an den Tisch heran. Sieht nicht gerade appetitlich aus und es muss alles steril bleiben.“ 

Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihre Mutter und Schwester, sondern ging zu einem Schrank und nahm ein Abstrichset heraus. Sie öffnete es und wollte auf die Trittleiter steigen um es Boerne über den Toten hinweg zuzureichen, als er abwinkte. 

„Machen Sie das mal. Sie brauchen sich wenigstens nicht bücken, um da hin zu kommen.“ Er hob den Arm des Toten an, so dass sie freie Sicht hatte und warf dann den beiden Frauen, die Silke gefolgt waren, über den Rand der Brille hinweg einen Blick zu. 

Beide grinsten breit. 

Boerne schaute zu Alberich und wusste plötzlich, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorgekommen waren. Er seufzte leise. Kein Wunder, war ihm die direkte Art der Mutter aufgefallen. Es war eindeutig, woher Alberich diesen Charakterzug hatte.   
Eigentlich mochte er es nicht, wenn Fremde in seiner Rechtsmedizin herumstöberten aber bei diesen beiden konnte er ja mal eine Ausnahmen machen. Immerhin waren es nahe Verwandte von Alberich. Wenn sie also schon mal hier waren und, wie es schien, wirklich an ihrer Arbeit interessiert waren…   
„Sie können ruhig näher kommen. Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sehen, was unvorbereiteten Personen zu schaffen machen könnte“, lud er deshalb die beiden Frauen ein.

Silke schnaubte. „Nun tragen Sie hier mal nicht so dick auf, Chef. Sie hören sich ja an, als wäre die Rechtsmedizin sonst ein Gruselkabinett. Was sollen meine Mutter und meine Schwester denn denken? Die beiden halten mich doch ohnehin schon für verrückt.“ Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Abstrich und so entging ihr der verdutzte Blickwechsel zwischen Mutter und Schwester. 

„Also Ihr Mundwerk ist heute auch wieder ausgesprochen umgekehrt exponentiell proportional zu Ihrer Körpergröße, Alberich.“

„Und Sie brauchen nicht denken, dass nur Sie sich hochgestochen ausdrücken können, bloß weil Sie einen halben Meter größer sind“, gab sie unbeeindruckt zurück und schob den Tupfer in das sterile Röhrchen. „Kümmern Sie sich darum?“ Sie hielt es Boerne hin und er streifte die sterilen Handschuhe ab, bevor er es entgegennahm. 

„Große?“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen und schaute zwischen den Schwestern hin und her. Die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Beide hatten die gleichen blonden Haare, die gleichen blauen Augen und auch die Gesichtszüge waren sehr ähnlich.   
Einzig die Körpergröße unterschied sie drastisch. 

„Ja, Große“, bestätigte Alberich und deutet auf ihre Schwester. „Das ist Ulrike, meine kleine Schwester“, spielte sie das Spiel weiter und grinste, als es ihrem Chef zu dämmern schien. 

„Klein wie in jünger, nehme ich an?“ 

Die Mutter lachte. „Richtig. Silke ist meine ältere Tochter.“ Sie trat auf Boerne zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Margit Haller. Es freut mich, Sie endlich einmal kennen zu lernen. Nett unterhalten haben wir uns ja schon, Professor Boerne.“ 

Boerne ergriff die angebotene Hand und deutete einen formvollendeten Handkuss an, was Alberich grinsen und ihre Schwester schmunzeln ließ. Sie lächelte dann verlegen und leicht überrumpelt, als er sie ebenso begrüßte. 

Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Nun machen Sie schon, dass Sie in den Feierabend kommen, Alberich. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten.“ Er winkte wichtig mit dem Probenröhrchen und warf den beiden Frauen im Vorübergehen ein „Sie entschuldigen mich?“ zu, bevor er in das Labor ging. 

„Alberich?“ Margit Haller wartete, bis er verschwunden war und schaute ihre Älteste dann fragend an. „Wie kommt er denn auf diesen bescheuerten Spitznamen?“

Silke schlenderte mit den beiden zur Umkleidekabine. „Habe ich Euch dass nie erzählt?“ 

Beide schütteten unisono den Kopf. 

„Der Ring der Nibelungen, Wagner, ihr wisst schon.“ 

„Ja… und was hat das mit diesem Spitznamen zu tun?“ 

„Alberich ist ein kleiner, missgünstiger und boshafter Zwerg“, erklärte Silke und eine Stimme aus dem Labor ergänzte: „… der den Schatz des Königs bewacht.“ 

Silke und Ulrike schauten sich an und prusteten los. Auch Margit musste grinsen. 

Boerne kam aus dem Labor und schaute die drei Frauen verdutzt an. „Was?“ 

„Fragt sich, welchen Schatz ich hier bewachen soll. Etwa die Leichen im Keller?“ fragte Silke noch immer kichernd. 

Boerne schnaubte nur und zog sich wieder ins Labor zurück. 

„Sag mal, dein Chef lässt dir diesen Ton durchgehen?“ Margit schien ehrlich besorgt, doch Silke winkte ab und hängte ihren Kittel an den Haken. „Er teilt gerne aus, aber er kann auch viel einstecken. Außerdem mögen wir beide unsere kleinen Streitereien. Du weißt ja, das ist mir lieber als Mitleid, wo ich keines brauche.“ 

„Du hast ihn immer als ziemlich versnobt und überheblich dargestellt. So kam er mir heute im Café gar nicht vor.“ 

Silke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er kann auch anders sein, glaub mir. Manchmal ist es nicht einfach mit ihm und er hat so seine Ecken und Kanten, an denen sich mancher schon geschnitten hat, aber ich mag ihn und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann. Er respektiert meine fachliche Kompetenz und…“ sie machte eine kleine Pause und grinste breit, „… er sagt oder zeigt mir oft genug, dass ich ihm eine große Hilfe bin.“ 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> *ungarisches Sprichwort


End file.
